


Robin Foster and the Old Hag

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Damsel in Distress, F/F, Hag, Hags, Lap Sitting, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Peril, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Sexy 18 year old blonde bombshell Robin Foster decides to give the "Carwash Girl" idea one more shot.  Her latest customer happens to have a grandmother who is fond of tickling...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my top secret writer "TR."

It was a warm, sunny, summer morning in the wealthy Los Angeles suburb. Robin Foster, the buxom 18 year old blonde bombshell was getting ready for her next car wash client. 

Ever since her parents had grounded her, Robin knew she needed some way to replenish her funds. Going to her asshole boyfriend Dave Johnson was out of the question...the horny jock pervert would probably suggest Robin get a job as an exotic dancer or something worse. Working at the local restaurant bar "Jugs" wasn't an option either. The spoiled blonde princess was never a nine to five type of gal. No, Robin needed a job where she made the hours. And that was what led to her becoming a "carwash girl" who had her own private clientele. Robin would drive to the homes of these lucky patrons - almost exclusively lonely middle aged men and horny college aged males - and would leave with generous tips, often hundreds of dollars. 

The only hiccup came that one day when she had to wash the Mercedes of Alex Denton, the lecherous lesbian who nearly made her orgasm inside of the Denton home. Robin was lucky to escape Alex when the pizza boy Ken Lane accidentally interrupted them. Sure, Robin lost $300 that day for her work but that was preferable to the humiliation that would have came had she orgasm'd from Alex's demonic tongue. 

Slapping on a tiny hot pink micro bikini on her curvy, delicious body, Robin slipped her bare feet into her little black ballet flats. Robin's next client "Ethan" lived in a neighboring suburb approximately 20 minutes away.

As Robin pulled into the gated, upper middle classed neighborhood, she saw the large 2 story house with the finely manicured lawn. Robin parked her car and retrieved her bucket, cleaning supplies, and sponges from the back seat. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. 

Almost immediately, the door opened. Robin looked up to see a remarkably tall old woman with a wide smile, looking down at her. The old crone had to have been six feet in height, making the 5'4" blonde feel a little intimidated. Robin couldn't help but stare at the old Lady's shriveled skin and large beakish nose....indeed, from a side profile view, the old lady looked like the American Eagle. The old Lady's white hair was pulled up into a tight bun. To top it off, the old woman was wearing small librarian type glasses that rested on her large nose, a gray cardigan, and a long patterned dress skirt that went all the way down to her ankles, with her velcro shoes and Black stocking peeking out. In other words, she looked like a typical old woman, albeit a very TALL old woman. If Robin were to guess, the old lady had to have been 90 years old!

Robin wondered if she had the wrong house. "Uh...hi. I'm here to wash Ethan's car?"

"Oh sweetie, Ethan's my grandson. Something came up and he said he might be a little late. Out running errands. But he told me to keep you comfortable until he came back. By the way, I'm Ms. Ruth Randolph but you can just call me Ms. Ruth."

"I'm Robin," the less than enthusiastic blonde muttered in reply. Robin self consciously covered up her nearly nude knockout body. She could feel Ms. Ruth's sneaky eyeballs running up and down her almost bare body. 

"Oh, no need to be bashful, sweetie pie! You have the cutest little body I've ever seen! And that adorable little bathing suit really accentuates those curves and those big old hooters! Besides, it's not like you have anything that ol' Ms. Ruth hasn't seen before!". Ms. Ruth bounced her eyebrows in a salacious manner before reaching out to quickly squeeze both of Robin's sides.

"Hey!" Robin squeaked, as she felt the old hag grab her flanks. "I can always come back later when Ethan gets back..."

"Nonsense!" Ruth interjected. "You drove all this way and it would be rude to turn you away. Come inside this instance." Ms. Ruth latched onto Robin's wrist and pulled the little blonde into her house. 

As hard as Robin tried to pull away, the six foot Crone's physical strength was too much as Ruth easily overpowered her. 

Ms. Ruth shut the door behind Robin and led her to the living room. "This is such a special treat for me! We don't often get visitors around here, " Ms. Ruth explained, with her arm around Robin's waist. "Especially one so young and pretty." 

Robin could see an array of picture frames adorning the dining room cabinets. She could also see old family portraits hanging from the walls. She peered attention at one black and white photo in particular where she saw a little girl in bobbie socks, dress shoes and a dress. Her hair was up in pigtails. 

"Oh that's me!" Ms. Ruth excitedly said to the blonde as she crept up behind her. "That was my first communion. I'm 87 now so that had to have been, over 70 years ago.." 

Robin could feel the old lady place her hands on her waist as the tall crone stood behind her. Robin's comfort level continued to plummet. 

All of the sudden, Robin could feel the old hag tickle her tummy. 

"H-h-hey!!! What are you doing, Ms. Ruth?!! Hahaha, stop it..!"

Ms. Ruth's mischievous hands were massaging and kneeding Robin's soft belly. Robin could feel the old woman begin to poke her stomach. 

"My, my, my, such a ticklish little tummy!" the old hag teased."Sorry, dearie, but when I saw you in this cute little bathing suit, there was no way I could resist touching this delicious belly!"

"No, please, stop!!! I'm super ticklish! Please, Ms. Ruth...I'll do ANYTHING for you! I'll even take my bikini off and dance naked for you! Anything...just please, no more tickling?!"

"The naked dancing is a good idea! Maybe that comes next..." Ms. Ruth sank her long index finger right into Robin's deep belly button and the bombshell was helpless to stop her.


	2. More tickle torture...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Ruth plays with Robin just a bit more...

Robin ran towards the grand dining table as fast as her flats-clad feet would take her. She had to get away from Ms. Ruth's grabby, tickling hands. 

The Old Crone - thanks to her scrawny long legs - quickly made up the distance to the busty blonde bombshell. Ms. Ruth and Robin were now standing on opposite sides of the dining table, each woman waiting for the other to make a move. 

"Why I haven't had this much fun since I was in grade school," Ms. Ruth chuckled. Her eyes quickly dropped to Robin's buxom chest and then lower to her cavernous belly button. 

The only thought on Robin's mind was on getting out of this damn house. Ethan, or whoever he was could wash his own car. "Ms. Ruth, please. I hate it when people tickle me. It happens all the time. At least...at least let me put some clothes on?"

"Nonsense!" the Old Hag replied. "Put on clothes and cover up those luscious melons? I won't have it! My grandson expects to see a girl in a skimpy little bathing suit wash his car and by golly, that's what he's going to get!"

And with that, the bikini clad Robin bolted for the door but Ms. Ruth was too tall and too fast. With her long strides, the aged bean pole wrapped both her arms around Robin's slender waist and carried her to the couch. 

Ms. Ruth sat on the sofa and placed the struggling blonde on her lap so that Robin's back was up against the 87-year old's flat, shriveled chest. No matter how hard Robin tried, she could not break the Old Hag's grip as Ruth's physical strength easily exceeded her own. 

Ms. Ruth's hands started to vertically scribble Robin's ribs, causing her to scream. 

"S-s-stop it, Ms. Ruth, PLEASE!!!" 

Ms. Ruth's sneaky hands then inched and squirmed their way under Robin's soft, shaven underarms and began to aggressively tickle Robin's baby smooth armpits. 

"AHhhh!!! Someone help me!!! Stop, ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" Tears were now streaming down Robin's face. 

"Oh, baby, I love the sound of your giggles! Now how's about we explore that cute little tummy of yours?" The tall Crone started pinching and poking Robin's soft navel. 

"P-pl-p-please, Ms. Ruth!!!! Ha-ha-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-Ha-ha-Ha-ha-Ha-ha-Ha-ha...!!! OH GOD, have mercy, please!!!"

Ms. Ruth couldn't help but snicker as well at the delightful sounds of Robin's laughter. "Okay, baby, now that I've got you all warmed up, I think it's time to play the Raspberry Game!"

The Old Hag lifted Robin off her lap and laid Robin down on her back so she was lying flat on the sofa. Any hope Robin had of escaping vanished as Ms. Ruth quickly buried her mouth on Robin's belly button, forming a tight vacuum like seal. 

"H-hey!!! What are you doing, Ms. Ruth??? Stop it-Ha-ha-Ha-ha-HA-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!! STOP IT, PLEASE!!!!"

Ms. Ruth's long tongue dove straight down into Robin's deep belly hole. Like an Ant Eater trying to get its lunch from an ant hill, Ms. Ruth swirled her tongue back and forth, up and down, and in circles, all the while restraining the little blonde from squirming off the couch, by pinning her down. Robin was helpless to endure this ticklish torture. 

Ms. Ruth pulled her tongue out of Robin's belly button and then began to pepper Robin's stomach with dozens of wet, sloppy kisses, causing Robin to scream and squirm even further. The Old Hag then placed her mouth and thin lips over Robin's belly hole and started to passionately French kiss Robin's innie like she would a lover on the mouth. 

"NNNN-NO-NO!!! STOP THAT!!! I HATE THIS SO MUCH!!!!"

The Old Hag then started blowing raspberries in Robin's belly. 

"Mercy!!!! Please!! I'm begging you, HA-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! STOP, Ms. Ruth!!!...somebody help me!!!!"

After 5 minutes of tickle torment, Ms. Ruth let up her attack, and allowed the shaking, sweating little blonde to sit up and catch her breath. 

The front door suddenly opened up and a young, overweight man with a balding dome walked in. "Hi, I'm Ethan! You must be Robin. Sorry to keep you waiting. You know how LA traffic is on the highway! My car is out front."

Robin was so exhausted she could barely mutter a feeble "nice to meet you."

Ethan grinned wide. He looked at Robin's navel and saw numerous hickie marks and Ms. Ruth's smeared lipstick marks all over Robin's stomach. "I see you've met my grandma Ruth! Watch out for her...she's quite the mischievous Old Woman!"

With a nervous smile, Robin slowly turned her head towards the beaming Geriatric beanpole to her right. "Uh...yeah, I kind of picked up on that...EEEP!!!"

Ms. Ruth couldn't resist digging a long finger into Robin's ribcage. "Robin and I have become VERY good friends, Ethan. She's such a delightful young woman. I'm sure she was just TICKLED pink to be here today!"

And with that, Ms. Ruth emphasized the last words by pinching Robin's belly. Robin squealed and ran towards Ethan. She was already done with this day and she hadn't even started washing the car yet. 

Ethan looked back at Ms. Ruth. "Hey, Gramma! Why don't you come sit out in the porch with me so we can watch Robin wash the car?"

With a wicked smile, Ms. Ruth excitedly stood up to join Ethan and Robin. "Why that's an excellent idea, my boy! And maybe after she's done washing the car, she can stay for supper...and maybe spend the night...?"

Robin could only reply with one word. "Ulp."

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	3. Ms. Ruth plays more games with little Robin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decides she needs to get out of this house...but will Ms. Ruth let her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by "Anonymous" - if you would like to commission this particular writer for more stories about Robin or anything else in general, contact me. Thanks!

ROBIN FOSTER AND THE OLD HAG PT.3  
So here she was, stuck in an impossible to escape situation, it seemed.  
Robin groaned and clenched her fists by her sides. All that effort and she had ended up being caught anyway. Ms. Ruth really did seem to delight far too much in capturing her and torturing her in that special manner.  
The worst part undoubtedly was the fact that Robin could not fathom why she would do so, especially so innocently.  
The way that Ms. Ruth acted about it...it was like she couldn't actually see what was so creepy about it all. That was just downright frustrating. Like Robin could scream at her:  
“THIS IS WRONG! THIS IS FREAKY YOU CREEP!!”  
-And Ms. Ruth would be all la-di-dah about it. Ethan too, he probably enjoyed it.  
It was the very fact that she was so oblivious, and yet seemed to know exactly what she was doing at the very same time, which bothered Robin the most, made her feel as angry as she was. Yet she couldn't even take those frustrations out in any way, even if she wanted to. She felt so damn trapped it was the worst.  
Well...she was stuck like this for now, she supposed.  
“Go on Robin.” Ethan had encouraged her to go and wash the car. Ms. Ruth had them all dancing in the palm of her hand, having basically decided that she would not only be washing the car, but she would be staying for longer and no doubt enduring even more. She was hardly very excited about it at all.  
Plus he was of course waiting for her to act out what he had paid for. It didn't seem weird to him at all that Ms. Ruth was there during this, he hardly seemed to be bothered about it.  
“...Aren't you gonna wash the car?” he prompted again, and Robin grimaced.  
When she looked over at Ms. Ruth she felt like she was on red alert, just waiting and preparing for what she might do next. Those hands of hers didn't seem to know the meaning of restraint after all, and Robin herself was hardly eager to be bothered by them.  
She recoiled whenever Ms. Ruth happened to be anywhere close by, cringing at the mere sight of this woman after being toyed with like she was. It was hard not to feel bitter about proceedings, both past and future.  
In the present...she was angry. Still, so angry, and in half a mind to take it out on Ethan's car for a spell. But...that wasn't the smartest choice. She didn't want to actually get in more trouble here, so she instead decided that, well, she pretty much had no choice.  
Robin reluctantly walked up to where the car was and then proceeded to pick up a sudsy sponge and wash the vehicle readily. This was something she was arguably used to, and she had done it for the pleasure of perverts before, sure. But really...  
This just felt so much worse. Nonetheless, she was just going to try and do it, if only because it might give her a window that would let her get away. She squeezed a sponge and made sure any extra suds left it, before proceeding to push it down against the outside of the car, and she scrubbed away, somewhat gently.  
The bubbles grew, and some of them dripped over, and came a little bit closer to her. However, she was not trying to press her body up against it so much as she was just trying to get it over with.  
Naturally though, Ms. Ruth was after much more than she was currently offering and showing.  
Ethan and Ms. Ruth stood by and watched while she did what she was best at. Happily so, Ethan observed her as she washed the car, having no inkling of what was really behind all of this and why it was actually an issue in the first place.  
They sat together on the porch, while Robin continued. She never did try to make it sexy at all, not like she usually would. It was hard for her to do so. It felt too weird.

You'd think it was just Ethan she needed to worry about in that regard, considering he had been the one who paid for this privilege and wanted it in the first place.  
Yet that wasn't quite what Ms. Ruth was after either, unfortunately for Robin. She wanted to see what others typically would. So she suddenly got up off of her spot on the porch and came over towards Robin. As soon as Robin sensed she was coming closer she tensed up considerably and swallowed thickly.  
This was bad. She didn't want this woman to be coming near her right now, for reasons that were pretty obvious of course. When she did come over, Robin tried to busy herself with cleaning, paying less attention to her. Yet it happened regardless of what she wanted.  
That was when Ms. Ruth came up closely behind her, placing her hands on her hips and urging her hands right into the ticklish spot. She then waited to see how the girl might react, though Robin was doing a remarkably good job of controlling herself, that much could be admitted.  
However, Ms. Ruth just made sure to encroach on her personal space as much as possible while she was trying to wash the car in her bikini.  
“It looks like tough work, are you sure you don't need my help?” she asked.  
Robin didn't want to scream and make a scene, not when Ethan was right there, and so she simply obliged. Given that he was her grandson, he seemed to cut a lot of slack for his ancient Grandmother, and so Robin doubted that he would take her own side in this matter.  
Ms. Ruth's hands slipped up over her toned belly and started to tickle her stomach instead. It wasn't sudsy yet but the motions were still rapid enough that Robin couldn't help squirming and shifting around a little bit, going pink in the cheeks as she tried to resist the urge to burst out laughing and push her away. Her lips had pursed into a thin and wiggling line as she strained to hold back her own laughter.  
It was all a lot for her though, and she suddenly spluttered out a choked laugh, in turn blowing away some of the foam that had gathered nearby. Ms. Ruth raised a brow curiously and tilted her head as she saw it happen.  
“Oh? My my, what was that about?” she tried to make out like she didn't actually know the answer to that question, when it was of course so obvious that she did.  
“Nothing-!” Robin quickly insisted, but she was already pretty flustered, it was safe to say. She struggled to cope with it before she was finally sent into fits of giggles all over again, forced to hold onto her middle as she burst out into uncontrollable bouts of laughter.  
“Oh my~”  
Ms. Ruth just kept it up, suddenly grabbing some of the soapy suds that had gathered and pushing the foam up against Robin's giggling belly. She made sure to poke her finger in through it so she could toy with her bellybutton more, and Robin only struggled all the more wildly because of it.  
“St-stop! Stop it!! Hahaha!!”  
Ethan watched from the sidelines casually. From his perspective he could see no issues at all, and he quite enjoyed the sight of the two of them like that, it was thoroughly amusing to him. Robin's reactions were hilarious, which was fitting considering how she was laughing so much.  
“Please Ms. Ruth!”  
Robin gasped as she toyed her finger around her most sensitive little dip and made her gasp and laugh about it. It was an indication of bother more than happiness, but Robin was laughing nonetheless, and Ms. Ruth was thoroughly amused about that.  
She kept on going, allowing her hands to trail up and down the sides of the carwash girl, tapping and wiggling her fingers all the way in either direction, gracing her skin so lightly and yet so firmly at the same time, and making Robin turn more and more red.  
Ethan grinned as he watched them both. Particularly Robin though, of course. That was who he was really the most interested in here, and she was certainly something, that was for sure. He admired her body as it tried to wangle its way out of Ms. Ruth's grips, and away from the suds too which would maybe make it harder for her. Then again, perhaps if she became slick enough all over it would be easier for her to escape. Wouldn't that be

quite the sight to see?  
He ended up going inside to cool off from it all though, leaving Robin completely alone with Ms. Ruth again.  
Not that it seemed to make too much of a difference whether he was present or not, to be honest. He seemed to just linger in the background and let it all happen without so much as batting an eye over it. Like he had no issue with it at all, and truly, he didn't seem to.  
Robin certainly did though. As the laughter subsided, more and more of the anger came, and she shook her head frantically, trying to motion away from the woman. She just wouldn't leave her alone, would she!?  
“Please stop-!” she begged again and struggled more, before finally making it around to the other side of the car where she thought she might find some piece to finish this task she had been burdened with. Unfortunately enough, it was not so.  
She couldn't escape this woman, it seemed. Every single step she took, every little move she made, Ms. Ruth was right there behind her, relentless. Like an annoying fly, that just happened to be one of the tallest women she had ever met in her life.  
Crazy.  
Dammit...  
Robin cursed internally, seeing no easy out from all of this. It's not smooth at all. She simply tries to keep washing the car, but it's not particularly easy for her. It's like everything she tries to do doesn't matter, Ms. Ruth will be there, and she'll be there to cause her more trouble.  
She struggled as Ms. Ruth captured her again and this time closed the distance between them even further, tickling her all the more while she stood in her new soapy form. Bikini clad, she had to endure it as Ms. Ruth proceeded to wrap her arms around the middle of her body and press up against her back, while she then slid a single digit now down closer towards her bellybutton again.  
She toyed with it some more, poking her fingers in. Robin placed her hands down flush against the woman's strong arm that was holding around her middle but she just couldn't make it budge no matter how hard she pushed down on it.  
Cringing, she was forced to endure being treated this way whether she liked it or not. Yet, no, she wanted to fight back, a little bit at least-  
“Ha-hahaha!!” Robin laughed heartily more when Ms. Ruth tickled her belly button and her sides again, but really, she was just trying to put up something of a facade so the woman would think she was winning. It was very much her intention to turn things in the other direction as soon as she got so much as a chance to do so, and she soon saw her window of opportunity, which she took without hesitating.  
The soap that was clinging to her skin made her slippery. That meant that she was able to slide herself free of that hold in one deft move, and suddenly she was loose. Robin's hopes immediately raised, and she tried to make a run for it, intending to sprint away and leave Ms. Ruth in her dust. Who cared if she was dressed like this and looking in such a state? As long as she managed to make her escape, that was the main thing, right?  
That was what she figured at least, and so she tried her luck, slipping away in an instant and suddenly sprinting. However, Robin had forgotten one rather obvious factor that could unfortunately hinder her progress. Her legs and the bottoms of her flats were absolutely coated in soapy water that just wouldn't leave, and while it was easy enough to run across dryer spots of ground, sleeker ones were more of a challenge.  
The grass, mainly, was her ultimate undoing. Her left foot happened to slip on one patch of green blades and that was it. The world suddenly tilted and spun like it was in chaos, as if the Earth had been knocked completely out of orbit, and as she smacked down to it she instantly lost consciousness.  
Then, for a while, she was simply in darkness.  
It took some time for her to come to again. By the time that she did, she was reeling, and trying to focus on her environment. Her hands came up and rubbed her eyes, and she groaned.

“Nnn...what the hell?”  
While everything was still blurry, Robin mainly focused on trying to piece together what had actually occurred. As far as she could remember, she had been washing Ethan's car. Then she tried to run and...beyond that, it became a little bit hazy.  
But when Robin reached up to touch her head, she felt that it was slightly swollen. So...she must have fallen and smacked it off the ground or something, sending herself unconscious. Great.  
“This can't be happening...” she murmured, and looked around herself properly as she sat up against the couch she had been left to rest upon.  
She was in some kind of upstairs lounge. Some sunlight streamed in through lacy curtains and graced the plastic wrapped piece of furniture that she had been so unceremoniously abandoned upon. When she looked around at the window she caught some glimmers of light and hummed. It was warm and pleasant at the very least, but her entire self was on edge.  
“What the heck...”  
Getting up, she treaded carefully over to the window and looked out through the glass. Past a few greasy fingerprint marks that had been left on it, she could see the car sitting down below. It was no longer covered in soapy bubbles, having been freshly rinsed to the point where it now glimmered beautifully in the light.  
So, someone had clearly finished off the job that she had been tasked with. Evidently...maybe it was Ethan who had done it? Man, she didn't even know at this point. Everything was all topsy turvy and crazy. How had her life ended up reaching this point? It was quite crazy to consider, honestly.  
Backing away from the window, Robin looked around herself at the rest of the upstairs room. It was a pleasant enough spot in the house, but something about it made her feel really uneasy. Mostly because it was just so damn quiet, and she wondered why. Where was everyone? What was actually going on here?  
She touched her heart. It was pounding ridiculously quickly, keeping her on her toes at the very same time. It was all so startling and scary for her.  
Robin had a feeling she would find out soon enough if she lingered too long. No, she really needed to get the hell out of here before she ended up in another tricky situation again. That was hardly what she needed to go through right now...  
“Okay...stay calm and figure your way out of here...” she encouraged herself, knowing that she needed to get the hell out of here while she still had the chance. She looked across the landing before walking there and aiming for the stairwell.  
There was one set that led upstairs, and there was a set that went down too. When she walked over between them, she looked down first to see if there was anyone coming up from there. It didn't seem like there was anyone at the bottom. Her eyebrows raised, it seemed unlikely that she had just been abandoned completely alone here.  
“...” She then looked up in the other way. There didn't seem to be anyone at the top of the flight either.  
It was just too quiet, that was the issue.  
She gulped but decided to go down first. That was obviously her best option considering she could only get out that way. She was stuck like this for the moment, just taking risks and chances and hoping she didn't mess things up too direly.  
Perhaps it was a foolish hope, but it did seem that she had a chance at getting out of here right now. So, Robin decided to take it while she still could. Though she was only wearing her bikini and flats she rushed down the stairs and eventually reached the bottom floor. Though she was also careful not to tread too heavily as she did so, just in case she caused an unnecessary racket when she didn't need to.  
All she had to do was find the door and leave without getting caught. Simple, right?  
Well, her body was so tense she couldn't help but quiver as she made her way along through the hallway and peeked around the edge of the wall. The kitchen could be seen, but it appeared to be empty. Beyond that, the

dining room, and that too was only occupied by the numerous plush cushioned chairs that were around the table.  
Looking good so far. Breath hitched, she crept her way past the dining table and edge towards the other hallway, adjoined to which she could see the front door of the house. So close. She walked closer towards it, and she was just about to reach for the handle, just about to come that much closer to actually escaping this place, this nightmare as a whole, when she suddenly realized the problem.  
There was the sound of footsteps. Coming from upstairs, obviously originating from the third floor. Robin cursed silently and tensed up totally. She knew she couldn't just open the door when Ms. Ruth or Ethan was around, because they'd catch her trying to leave.  
She wouldn't get too far into the garden before she'd be spotted, it was inevitable. So she backed up and then hurried towards the dining room table and pushed herself under the table. There she waited, wondering when she would see that remarkably tall woman if she did happen to come by.  
Tensions were so high. She kept herself hidden under the table and remained there, trying to be as careful as she possibly could. That was what she wanted to ensure.  
Robin held her breath and tried to keep herself as silent as she possibly could. While she was alone under the table, she thought about how blessed she had been before taking on this teasing, cat of a client. Granted, Ethan was meant to be the client, but it felt more like Ms. Ruth had ended up being it.  
She had been born wealthy and with positive prospects, plus the looks to go along with them. She was beautiful, and filled to the brim with potential. Others saw her as desirable, and her life as desirable too.  
What did she used to get bothered about? It all seemed a little bit silly now, honestly. Like when her parents had grounded her and she had been stuck in a bad situation. Not nearly as bad as this. She had just needed to raise more funds for her own means, that was all that she wanted.  
Plus she had her boyfriend Dave who was a bit of an asshole, and she didn't want to be around him usually, but in this moment his presence would have been welcome.  
He might not have found this to be so amusing.  
That was when a pair of heels suddenly appeared, short heeled because it was presumably easier for the gargantuan hag to walk in. The girl looked up nervously from her spot. She could see the woman looming readily from her spot, though half of her body was cut off by the underside of the table.  
Maybe if she just made sure that she wasn't making any noise at all then she would be able to get away with this? Robin's eyes flickered towards the door and she grimaced. She was so damn close, which made it all the more frustrating for her. She just had to make one final leap and she would be able to get the hell out of here.  
Her eyes kept watching warily, until quite thankfully, the woman walked onwards. “Robiiin~ I didn't see you upstairs dear! We'll be having supper soon--”  
Her voice trailed off as she became more distant from where she was right now. “...”  
That boded well. Here was her chance to get the heck out of dodge, and as soon as Ms. Ruth moved on to the lower lounge, she hurriedly crawled out of her spot and retreated towards the stairs again. She could hide for a little bit longer.  
She would be patient and go out when she needed to, right?  
So she did just that, reversing her steps and going up the stairs again. At least, that was her intention. As soon as her foot hit the first step though, there was a startling creak and she jolted.  
“-!!”  
Immediately she heard the sound of Ms. Ruth's saccharine voice sounding from the other lounge, and coming closer towards her:  
“Robin~ Is that you baby?”  
Gasping in horror, Robin started to sprint up the stairs, abandoning all tact in that moment just so she could ensure

she vanished at the top of them and managed to get away from her somehow.  
“Shoot!” she hissed to herself and rushed around the corner in the hallway, quickly looking for some place where she could hide again. She could hear the decrepit old woman coming up the stairs after her. She didn't need any assistance, she was speedy for her age.  
Robin looked this way and that as she ran between the bedrooms, before pausing at the door of one and glancing inside. When she did so, she smirked a little bit. Her head tilted to the side.  
Her chance was there. The perfect place to hide. A closet.  
So she hurried in there and went up to it, hurriedly stepping into the piece of furniture and swinging both doors shut to seal herself in there. She made sure to do it softly enough that any noise wouldn't be loud enough to seem suspicious. Then, she simply held her breath, and waited.  
For a long while, she remained unbothered. Her hopes started to raise considerably. That was when she considered getting out and running for the door, but suddenly her plans were thwarted all over again.  
Ms. Ruth appeared in the doorway and showed up. Robin shied right back into the shadows of the closet, hoping she could keep herself totally hidden.  
“...”  
Go away go away go away...  
Was all she could think in that moment. And as much as she wished it would happen, luck wasn't quite on her side in this instance...  
Ms. Ruth was suddenly over in front of the closet like a bullet. She grabbed both doors and swung them open, greeting the poor girl inside with a smile that seemed a little too much like an evil grin.  
“THERE you are, baby! Goodness...I was beginning to worry that I had lost you or something...”  
If only.  
Robin physically cringed as Ms. Ruth wrapped both arms around her and pulled her out of the closet, urging her along hastily while she stumbled.  
“Now I want you to come with me, we're having dinner tonight, remember?”  
Her hands gripped her around her upper body, holding onto her stomach, fingers deliberately dancing a little bit against it as she did so. It was clear that she knew exactly what she was doing, and Robin grimaced because of it. The fact that this woman could be so bothersome was the worst.  
She ended up bursting into fits of giggles again.  
“Hahahaha--- HAHAHA! M-MS.RUTH! P-please, you gotta stop!!”  
Even if she had a big ol' smile painted on her face in that moment, her protests were honestly meant. She just wanted this all to stop, or for somebody to help her.  
Ethan didn't seem to even be around the house anymore. She soon discovered why, as Ms. Ruth explained it all to her in a sweetly saccharine tone.  
“My nephew had to go home I'm afraid, but we can have dinner together alone can't we?”  
Alone? Robin dreaded that. She just carried on trying to wriggle around and get away, but this towering hag had the strength of a thousand men it seemed, and she was left with her legs dangling uselessly as she picked her up and carried her down the stairs to the bottom floor again.  
So much for hiding. It had ultimately turned out to be a complete waste of time, so yeah, there you go, great. Still scowling, not happy with any of this at all, the girl eventually found herself being dumped into the heart of the kitchen, right on one of the dining room chairs.  
“Now I just need to finish up my cooking, so you sit tight and it will be done in a jiffy!”  
This was arguably even worse. Now Robin was being forced to stay in place, when the door was literally right there behind her. The means to escape, her only way out, and she couldn't even go through it. She was trapped,

holed up in this house with a maniac of an owner, and what else could she do but endure it all?  
Honestly? It was making her want to cry. Her chest heaved a little and she looked down at the table, but she quickly gripped the edge of it and forced herself to stay composed. Now, what in the hell was the point of bursting into tears right now? She would be a bit of a loser if she did that, no?  
“Get it together...” she practically hissed at herself, and then looked up again at the wizened woman who was busily cooking away in the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed sharply with determination. Just a little longer. All she had to do was hold on for just a little longer, and she'd find some way out of this disaster, she was sure of it.  
“Here we go~ Why don't you try some of this then?” the woman came walking back over all of sudden, spoon in hand and an ominous smile on her face. She pressed her back to the chair and grimaced as Ms. Ruth offered the spoonful of soup to her.  
It didn't look bad, but what put her off was literally everything else that was going on right now. She cringed again but finally bailed and opened up, taking the spoon into her mouth and swallowing down some of the soup.  
It burned her throat a little. But, apart from that...it wasn't so bad after all.  
“There we go~ You are a good girl, aren't you?” Ms. Ruth smirked and reached out to give her head a few pats. Robin winced every time, especially when Ms. Ruth of course eventually lowered her hand to her belly too and gave that a poke.  
“St-stop!” she spluttered and coiled up in her seat, while the older woman just laughed and laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd seen in a while.  
“Oh my~ You really are quite adorable aren't you?”  
It didn't matter what she had to say. To Robin, none of it even came remotely close to flattery. They sickened her actually, all these little comments. Really got under her skin like nothing else to be completely honest, and she found herself glowering at the woman who delivered them so casually.  
“...My, are you feeling alright my love? You don't look too happy...” Ms. Ruth pointed out, and Robin just kept quiet. While Ms. Ruth continued to cook away she did at the very least have some peace, sitting on her own. That was a small comfort but it was one she was willing to cling to nonetheless.  
Unfortunately, like with everything it seemed, things weren't that simple.  
Suddenly, Ms. Ruth came waltzing over with a disturbingly big smile on her face, and Robin cast her eyes up towards her reluctantly. She flinched at the very moment the woman suddenly invited herself onto the chair right next to her.  
“It needs to boil for a little longer before it will be ready dear.”  
“O-oh...I see...”  
Robin shifted around uncomfortably in her seat. Talk about a predicament. “You and I can have some fun in the meantime though~”  
Those words echoed inside her head and made her turn pale with dreaded anticipation. Not exactly what she wanted to hear, unfortunately.  
Shuddering in her seat, she looked around uncomfortably. No way out, she was very much stuck like this. Wonderful...  
“Come on then, on you come-”  
When Ms. Ruth initially said that, she had no idea what the hell she meant by it. But soon enough, she realized, and the true horror set in for her.  
“Wait-!!”  
Robin's cry fell on deaf ears (well, maybe nearly), as Ms. Ruth simply pulled her right over onto her lap and situated her there. She gripped her by the sides and stomach, and allowed her fingers to dance up her skin in rapid patterns, making the girl gasp and giggle.  
“H-HAA! M-Ms. Ruth you gotta st—op!! Hahahaha!!!”

“But you sound like you're enjoying it dear, I don't think that would be too fair on you, no?” Ms. Ruth continued in a teasing tone and allowed her fingers to continue their dirty work, disguised as something twistedly innocent. She was left struggling and shifting around rapidly in her lap, hating every minute of it, and Ms. Ruth just carried on almost as if she was oblivious to her troubles.  
“St-op!!”  
Robin couldn't seem to do anything to make that happen. She was forced to remain right on that spot, stuck in the woman's lap and trapped up against her body. This woman was so tall that even when she was sitting upright in a chair she was towering over Robin's petite figure.  
Maybe she had once been a model or something, but at 87 years old, her shriveled chest was too flat to admire anymore, and her figure was not quite the way it used to be. By comparison, Robin had a busty, buxom blonde figure that wouldn't look out of place on some kind of beach, but she was unfortunately a little more lacking in the height department.  
Ms. Ruth allowed her sneaking fingers to dance their way right up until they were under Robin's armpits all over again. She had broken out into a slight little bit of a sweat with all the running around and anxiety, but she was still clean shaven and smooth as anything so it was not so unpleasant.  
“I just love hearing you laugh baby!” Ms. Ruth pointed out, as Robin was sent into fits again by her actions. “Ahahaha-! Someone help! HAHAHA! PLEASE!!!”  
Too easy.  
While she continued struggling for a little longer, there was suddenly a 'ping!' noise from the stove area, indicating that the gas had probably switched itself off, and the meal was likely more than done at that point. Well, Ms. Ruth soon enough brought it over towards her and set it down onto the top of the table.  
She had thankfully allowed Robin some space again, and the girl had been left panting and gripping the back of her seat, red faced and downright exhausted after all of that. How much more of this nonsense was she going to be forced to endure before this wrinkly old crone was satisfied? It was really troublesome stuff she was having to suffer through right now, she hardly liked it at all.  
At least she hadn't sucked on her bellybutton again. Yet.  
“Here we are dear, all done! Eat up, you need your strength!”  
They were really having supper together, go figure. Robin just let out a little groan and picked up her spoon, pulling the bowl of soup closer and looking down at it. The same stuff as before, and considering the sample was fine and that Ms. Ruth was eating away right now, she figured that it must be alright to eat. So she diligently did, spooning up some of the hot soup and humming as she tasted it.  
Nice stuff, actually. It was still tasty, but she didn't like how she was being forced to pretty much play happy families here right now. While she ate away, she kept thinking about ways to escape this woman for good. Ethan leaving was actually a good thing, because it was one less problem for her to deal with.  
It was getting dark though. How was she supposed to get home at this point? Stealing the car?  
She thought about being forced to endure a full night of ticklish behaviour and she cringed both internally and externally. Ms. Ruth noticed the latter, and looked up from her soup bowl with concern evident on her face.  
“Oh? Is everything alright dear? You're not enjoying it?”  
“No it's...it's great.” she pretty much lied, and just gave a weird smile before continuing to eat. Robin despised this. Nothing was great about it, nothing at all, everything was so downright miserable.  
Well, she finished her meal anyway, and then Ms. Ruth encouraged her to stand up by taking her by the underarm, tickling her just a little and making her gasp.  
“Come on now, we need to wash the dishes together. Let's work as one, we ought to.” the older woman insisted on that, “After all, it's more mannerly to help clean up when you've been cooked for by somebody.”  
That did make sense, she just simply didn't want to spend even a second longer with this accursed woman. But Robin didn't complain. She was worried that doing so would just lead to making things worse. Ms. Ruth would find some way.

So for the moment she remained quiet. She did so as best as she could, getting up and going next to the towering woman, helping her clean the dishes. But of course, as could be expected, it wasn't quite that simple. The very moment Ms. Ruth had her chance, she slipped up in behind the other girl and wrapped her arms around her middle, washing the dishes that way.  
Feeling trapped and pressed between her and the unit where the sink was, Robin just shut her eyes tightly and breathed through her nose.  
“M-Ms. Ruth...”  
It seemed there was very little point in begging at this stage. Nothing seemed like it was going to change. Ms. Ruth continued to wash each of the dishes, her arms moving up and down against the girl's sides as she did so, making her squirm and struggle a little more from the ticklish sensations.  
She couldn't do much more besides just stand there and try her best to endure it. She hated how easy it was for Ms. Ruth to do all of these things to her. It was truly the worst.  
Ms. Ruth did allow her finger to reach around and push against the inside of her belly button, poking and swirling around that. Her cheeks turned a heavy red as it happened. She could never get used to how ticklish it was. She gasped and inhaled sharply as it happened.  
“Mm-! Hahaha! A-ah stop it--”  
Every time she urged her to 'stop' though...she just ignored it. She never paid attention to whatever Robin wanted, it was all about her own desires, quite strictly. She continued to do as she pleased, smirking and toying around with her sides and her skin, tickling and dancing her fingers up against it.  
Robin had to grip the edge of the unit as she attempted to cope with it. That was when she struggled some more and finally managed to duck down out of Ms. Ruth's arms.  
“Oh! Dear, where are you going!?”  
Robin ignored her. She shook away the suds from her hands and rushed on her way, hurrying out of the door and pursuing where she knew she stood a chance at least. The outside.  
She sprinted as hard as she could, running towards the door and swinging it open. Truly, she was quite surprised when she found that it actually opened as she wanted it to, but she did so and managed to dive out of the opening swiftly.  
Robin had never ran so fast in her life. She rushed onwards as speedily as she possibly could, her flats pounding against the ground as she went. Looking around behind her, she noticed that Ms. Ruth was not pursuing her yet, and she started to feel hopeful again.  
This is fine! I can keep going and get out!  
She hurried on as quickly as she possibly could. Eventually she managed to make it to a set of trees on the border, and she hurried around the side of one, quickly hiding herself in the shadows of it. Robin pressed her back flushly to the bark and hooded her eyes, breathing in and out as she tried to cope with it all as best as she could.  
Her skin was covered in a light sweat still, and her breathing was rapid, her heart pounding at about a million miles a minute.  
She couldn't believe it. Did she actually manage to make it away? Did she actually succeed in pulling it off? Hope was starting to build. Finally she'd be able to go home and get dressed into something practical. Then she'd just take a long rest and get over it during the course of time. Hopefully.  
Things were looking up.  
“Baby~ Where did you go?”  
“...”  
She tensed up, eyes going wide as she remained frozen to the spot, gulping nervously. She could hear Ms. Ruth suddenly calling for her, she could hear her coming closer towards her. This was bad, this was worse than bad, so

she had to keep going.  
Robin darted away from the tree. She decided to be extra careful this time around so she didn't slip on the grass again and knock herself out for the second time, instead sprinting ahead as hurriedly as she possibly could.  
There was no getting away from the woman pursuing her though. Robin didn't get far before she suddenly ended up seeing someone stepping out from the side of a tree ahead, just by the side of the path. It was none other than Ms. Ruth, emerging with a seemingly innocent smile on her face, one that made the girl feel more than a little bit uneasy.  
How did she get there so fast!? What the hell was this woman doing?!  
“...”  
She recoiled and took a couple of steps back as Ms. Ruth started to walk towards her, her grabby hands ready to seize her again. Robin started to back up rapidly and staggered, before turning on her heel and trying to run right in the other direction, figuring she'd find some place she could escape to at least.  
Ms. Ruth ended up right behind her in an instant, like she was a shadow that had snuck up, attached to her heels or something. She reached out for Robin and grabbed ahold of her again, pulling the girl back snugly to her and making her yelp.  
“W-wait! Let go-!!!”  
Robin wanted to make sure that she didn't get dragged back into that house again, and so she did her best to run away as fast as she could. When she did so, she couldn't anticipate what would ultimately end up happening.  
This spoiled blonde princess didn't get much time to recover as she made another run for it because she was soon slammed into a nearby tree, even if unintentionally, collapsing against it and sinking to the grass.  
Again. Unbelievably. She did it again.  
A little time passed.  
...  
When Robin opened her eyes this time around though, she was understandably startled to be greeted by darkness. They gradually adjusted though, and she realized that she was laying on a comfortable bed.  
However, she quickly also realized that she wasn't alone in it. To her utter alarm, she could sense that someone was near her in that moment. That was when she realized the one who was right behind her back was holding onto her and hugging her.  
Now and then her hands would move around to tickle her or touch her bellybutton. Even while Ms. Ruth was asleep she seemed to still be occupied with doing these things. So Robin was left to deal with it.  
She knew she couldn't stay here in this place. She frowned a little bit as she was forced to deal with this woman who was holding onto her so firmly. She sighed slightly as she was tickled a bit again and she had to bite her lip just to cope with the fact that she was about to burst out into total laughter.  
If Ms. Ruth woke up then it would just turn into another long game of cat and mouse all over again. She hardly looked forward to it.  
So, she sat up as carefully as possible, trying to find some way of getting away. Her hands carefully tried to move Ms. Ruth's arms away from her centre and free herself. She shifted carefully, moving herself to the side and trying to get off the bed.  
Her nerves were high, tension was as well.  
It actually seemed to be working, until Ms. Ruth unconsciously started to tickle her again, and Robin gasped with shock before bursting out into a loud bout of laughter.  
“HAHAHAHA—!!”

That was enough to act as an alarm for the sleeping Ms. Ruth, who awoke suddenly and let go of her. Only momentarily, before she sat up and looked over at the girl who was doubled over in that moment.  
Surprised, she then smiled and looked at her readily.  
“My goodness, you're awake! I hope you don't mind that I escorted you to bed after you knocked out. It was so late, I don't think you saw that tree when you were running in the dark.”  
Robin honestly couldn't fathom her own idiocy. How could she be such a fool? She shouldn't have chanced her luck then, she should have ran faster, she should have done something different. She had only ended up getting in trouble.  
Now look where she was...  
“What were you doing? You shouldn't get up baby, you should rest after you hit yourself like that.” Ms. Ruth insisted. “It's not good for you to be up and walking around when you have just been injured like that.”  
She hated that she was trying to make it like she was being a good person here.  
She could hardly stand it.  
“L-let me go! I want to leave now, I'm sick of all of this!!” Robin insisted. She was sick of even trying to get along with her. So she struggled more and forced herself away from where Ms. Ruth was still on the bed. She then hurried for the bedroom door, and swung it open.  
She needed to get the hell out of this place while she still could. She had to.  
So she rushed away to the best of her abilities. The stairs were still there, and so she hurried for them, but Ms. Ruth also rushed out of the bedroom shortly afterwards and came closer to her, proceeding to try and catch ahold of her again.  
“Come on now! Let's go back, you need to sleep!”  
“I'm not spending one more minute in this house!!” Robin insisted harshly, and that was what happened to prompt Ms. Ruth to suddenly rush for her again.  
She had such a smile on her face and seemed to be laughing about all of this. Like she just found it all to be so positive and good. Yet Robin felt it was the exact opposite.  
Sure, her life had never been all that perfect, even if she was privileged. But she would give anything to go back to it now. She missed the way that things used to be. She missed the life she used to lead, even if she still had to deal with perverts back then it was never quite like this.  
This was on a whole new level of bothersome, to say the least.  
Robin still tried to get to the stairs but she didn't have much luck in that regard.  
“Come on now, if you want some warm milk or something I can make that for you. Let's have some fun baby, it's boring out there in the world, don't you know that dear?” Ms. Ruth questioned and tried to grasp onto her again.  
Ms. Ruth pursed her lips which were no longer painted red given that she had taken her makeup off for the life, and she smiled at her.  
This startled Robin completely, she didn't quite know what to do. When she attempted to get away, every single time, Ms. Ruth would grab her back again and eye her from head to toe, admiring her curvy, girly body.  
She clearly didn't like this so much, but that was fine in Ms. Ruth's opinion. She just wanted to do whatever she pleased with her. She kept on pulling her back across the upper landing, and Robin resisted.  
“St-stop! I hate this! Quit it!”  
What worsened was the fact that she had been kind of a strong willed, no nonsense person before. Now this wizened, eagle-esque lady was in charge of her completely, leaving her unsure of what she could possibly do.

In the end, she couldn't stop it from happening. Ms. Ruth started to tickle her rapidly up her sides and left her in nothing but a startled state, falling to her knees and breaking out into totally uncontrollable laughter. “HAHAHAHA!!!”  
So, basically...it was useless. Even trying to resist it didn't really ever work out in her favour. She tried her best, and she had given it a fair shot, but ultimately, she was stuck in this situation.  
Maybe she was being punished somehow. Maybe Robin had been too sassy during her life and had ultimately ended up gaining some stacked karma that had ended up stacked against her some. She felt bad about it now of course.  
She was doing whatever she could to cope with this. However, she was only human, and it was pretty hard to completely control her reactions around this woman. Her armpits and bellybutton suffered tickling attacks too and ultimately she turned too weakened because of it all, at a loss.  
All she wanted to do was say goodbye to all of this, but she was stuck like this, and she would just have to accept it.  
Was this her new life now?  
Well, miraculously, Robin did eventually fall into sleep. It was a relief of course, she was happy about that. A rare thing she could still genuinely enjoy, who would have thought?  
“...”  
Eventually she woke up. This time she was laying on the bed alone, and she just looked up at the ceiling. For a moment she lay still on the bed and sighed softly. All she wanted to do now was relax and take advantage of any chance she had to do so. Life was a massive ball of stress at the moment, thanks to how crazy things had become.  
If only she had never encountered that person in the first place. Ms. Ruth probably came across as nice enough to random people, but from her perspective it really wasn't like that.  
She knew what she was really like, and where her interests truly lay, which was interesting of course. Interesting in a morbid sort of way, because Robin was of course the one who was getting impacted directly because of this.  
What a bother...  
When would this be over? When would she be able to catch a break?  
She half expected to look over and see Ms. Ruth suddenly appear and then proceed to chase her like she had been before. Yet she really was alone at the moment.  
“Haa...” she sighed out heavily and looked up at the light in the ceiling, before sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck. Then, Robin touched her forehead lightly and wondered if it was still in pain. Well, it wasn't sore to touch, but it was just a little bit swollen at this stage. No wonder, she had basically smacked it twice in the exact same spot, twice!  
Now that she had done so, she was sure that it would be marked somehow. Sighing a little bit, she looked away. Then, she decided to get up properly and walk out of the bedroom and onto the upper landing, where she hoped she wouldn't run into her all of a sudden and abruptly end up getting grabbed like that again.  
So far, nobody else had shown up. Neither Ms. Ruth or Ethan. Although still on edge, she at least had some room to breathe while she was alone like this, and that was an admitted relief. Still...everything...it was all so untrustworthy, she never knew what to anticipate next. Truly, to a degree it was genuinely terrifying for her.  
Some might have argued (in particular, Ms. Ruth and her nephew) that it was just some harmless tickling and that she ought not to feel so bad about it. Yet it was so humiliating, that was the worst part of it all, what she no doubt hated the most. She didn't enjoy having to endure these things...  
Why did she deserve it? At this point, hadn't she already been through enough? No more...it just wouldn't seem fair at all...  
Well, as she rounded towards the top of those dreaded stairs again, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen

and dining area that was situated at the bottom.  
Swallowing thickly, Robin considered arming herself. She looked around for anything nearby that could be of use. There was an empty, slightly dust ridden vase that could probably knock someone out easily enough. Then there was the spare shower pole which was, for some reason, laying uselessly on the laminated floor of the bathroom.  
Beyond that though, she was at a loss. And as she thought about it, she could admit that it was probably a little bit on the cruel side. There was no need for her to be the villain here, especially because she wanted to rise above them.  
So she abandoned that idea and just made her way down. That was when she came across the two of them in the kitchen. Ms. Ruth seemed to be making some breakfast, and Ethan was lingering nearby, chatting with her. “Gramma, how did you sleep?” he asked her, and she smiled with content.  
Ms. Ruth hummed. “Thank you for asking, I slept well! I'm glad to know I have some company now.”  
As Robin drew closer to the kitchen and heard this she grimaced and sighed a little bit. Of course they were talking like that. Naturally...  
This seemed to be all that she would really think about. Tickling and grabbing and hugging, and all the while trying to make out like it was completely acceptable or something.  
Robin would never understand it. She couldn't wrap her head around why Ms. Ruth acted this way, and how she could do so with such ease. But then again, she just felt like it was inevitable. Some people just had their interests, right?  
“Here we go-- Oh!” Just as Ms. Ruth was turning to give Ethan his breakfast, she noticed that Robin was there and perked up immediately, a massive smile spreading on her face from ear to ear.  
“Oh my! Robin, there you are!” she announced the obvious and beamed widely. Robin recoiled when she came a little bit closer and reached out to touch her side.  
Instantly she clutched it and made her shake a little bit, quivering as it was so ticklish for her. Yet Ms. Ruth let her go surprisingly soon afterwards, and just beamed sweetly at her.  
“You really are very cute! But I understand that you must have places to go to, don't you?”  
Of course she did, but this naturally startled her when she heard it. It was even weirder when you saw how Ms. Ruth was looking at her in the moment too.  
As if she were understanding...  
All this running. All this chaos, all these games that they had been playing with one another... Had it ultimately just been leading to something like this? A simple...conclusion?  
“You're...letting me go?” the girl asked hesitantly, as if she were afraid that talking about it would make the older woman go back on her decision. Yet Ms. Ruth seemed to mean what she said, as she nodded quite cheerfully. “Yes, yes, not a worry at all. You can go.”  
She gestured, then paused.  
“Oh but, would you like some breakfast first?”  
Robin shook her head. That was very much a thanks but no thanks sort of offer, to say the least. Then, she simply took her leave while she still had the chance to, hurrying out of the front door.  
As soon as she stepped out onto the porch she was greeted by the fresh breeze and the sunshine. It all felt so alien to her now...she was still trying to wrap her head around why Ms. Ruth had...  
The door behind her opened, and she jolted a bit before turning halfway and looking back. Sure enough, she had to crane her neck up too, because Ms. Ruth was standing right there. The woman smiled at her and raised a brow. “You're not leaving? If you wanted to stay you should have--”  
“No! No I'm definitely going!!” Robin made it clear by backing away by a few steps. She still seemed hesitant though, and Ms. Ruth tilted her head to the side, the old crone studying her curiously.  
“Well...you say so but...you seem to be quite hesitant to me. Is everything alright dear?”

Everything was far from alright, that went without saying. But Robin only smiled forcefully. “Everything is just fine...”  
Yet, she faltered. She was still so damn curious about it that she couldn't help herself.  
“I'm just confused...because all this time you've been bothering me, chasing me...all that...why are you suddenly letting me go? I thought you would force me to stay even longer...”  
Ms. Ruth paused, before suddenly breaking out into a knowing smile and shaking her head a few times.  
“Oh baby, you are so very silly. This was all just a bit of fun, do you not understand? I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, so of course I tried not to. You should be glad...I really do wish I could keep you longer-” Robin instinctively backed up a little at that, but the older woman seemed to show her a look of reassurance.  
“-You needn't look so worried dear. I've had my fun, now I'm going to let you go.”  
Just like that? Was it really so simple?  
Robin thought about the car washing job, and how this had all escalated further and further until she had literally been in the position of trying to escape from a crazy lady's house. Now it was just going to be done and dusted so simply?  
She didn't quite know why, but something about it really bugged her. “...Fine...I'll take that offer then, if you're serious.”  
Robin knew it wouldn't be wise to chance her luck and spend too much more time hanging around in this place when she wasn't meant to. She had been so desperate to get away, and now that she had her chance she was in a hurry to take it.  
So, she left.  
That seemed to be the end of it. Ms. Ruth waving her off from the front porch of her admittedly rather nice home.  
It seemed to finally be over...  
...  
Days passed after the incident. Days turned into months, and the buxom young blonde made a notable career change. Gone were the days of serving drinks, washing cars and pressing her body up among the suds for the titillation of others. Her lucky break had come when a talent manager took note of her and decided to slip her his crisply printed business card.  
A modeling opportunity. Who would have thought things would turn around so positively? When she had once been in such a dire situation that it had seemed she couldn't even escape the clutches of an old woman...of all people...  
Life was looking up now, that was for sure.  
She broke up with Dave, feeling like there was no point in spending any more time with him at this point. He was just a douche and she didn't love him anymore. She had extended beyond him, and risen above the perverted job she had taken on, even if at times it had felt prestigious, depending on the client.  
Soon enough, Robin's face could be seen on billboards and make-up ads, often lingerie related stuff too. She was becoming a recognized image on so many products that it was genuinely exciting.  
Though she was still somewhat hesitant. Now and then when she was posing she would shudder and remember how weird it had all been. How long she had spent in that situation which had seemed so strange.  
She would just shake off the thoughts of that instance though, no longer wanting to pay them any heed. It didn't feel like there was much point in that, after all.  
Positivity reigned instead. She started to feel so much better about everything.  
So...it was a little bit of a shame then...

Robin garnered enough of a following among her fans that she managed to put out her own personal photobook, which was admittedly a little on the lewd side, but tastefully so, she would say. She was more than happy to sign for every person that showed up wanting her autograph on their favorite photo in it.  
The afternoon was proving to be quite fun, and she had a surprising number of people complimenting her for more than just her sexy body, but her beauty in general and she was happy because of that, of course she was.  
“Thank you, I appreciate all of your support.” she said to each and every one of them, giving off a humble sort of personality, whether it was actually genuine or not.  
She was having a good time with it, until her next customer of sorts showed up.  
“Two seconds...”  
Robin murmured, scribbling down one more autograph, then another, before finally raising her head a little.  
She didn't need to look far though.  
The gargantuan shadow cast across the book placed before her was all she needed to know.


End file.
